Discussion utilisateur:Lirielle
Bonjour ^^ Et bien en fait c'est beaucoup de recherche et de traduction que j'avais effectué pour ma guilde et sur le forum officiel de Shaiya/aeria on m'a donné le lien vers ce wiki pour que je contribue à l'étoffement des informations. J'ai rajouté 2-3 trucs sur les stuffs des levels 2 à 58 pour certaines classes mais je vais les enlever et les faire une par une pour que ce soit plus facile à modifier plus tard. J'espère ne pas avoir mis trop le boxon dans l'organisation du wiki ^^ @++ Mob phantasmagore Hier, j'ai vu que dans les mobs de phantasmagore, il te manquait les images des gardes et des capitaines Kobold. Comme j'étais à Phanta hier soir je te les ai screené, je te les envoie ou je les mets directement sur les pages de ces mobs ? @++ Meli. :Fonce. ;) Merci d'avance. --Lirielle septembre 19, 2009 à 21:23 (UTC) re Sur quelle map veux-tu aller? la 3 ? Tu peux y accéder par Iris ou par le portail au nord de la map 2... j'espère que c'est la réponse que tu attendais ^^ @++ Meli. :Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui posais la question ;) --Lirielle septembre 26, 2009 à 15:20 (UTC) : Lol ! pourtant c'était marqué dans un de tes messages ^^ Blonde powaaaa XD --Melisandra ::Non, regarde mieux :p C'est une question posée par un IP (utilisateur non enregistré) --Lirielle septembre 28, 2009 à 14:42 (UTC) compétences ranger/assassin je le faisais au moment où tu m'envoyais le message ;) :Impec ;) --Lirielle septembre 26, 2009 à 14:00 (UTC) Bonjour Je cherche quelque chose de bénin, c'est comment écrire en gras noir le nom de l'arme en face de la photo dans le modèle ^^. Comment as tu fais? Merci d'avance. à contrôler (EDIT le 13/10/9) * mademoiselle Slot... y'a un problème parce que son nom est le même que celui d'un emplacement à lapis. j'ai laissé l'image "slot" comme elle était et j'ai appelé l'autre "slot (perso)". la solution est sans doute d'apeller l'emplacement à lapis "slot" et le perso "Slot", je te laisse faire ça car je ne vaux pas mettre la zizanie dans les liens ;) * quête lvl.22 des gobs de piochargent en ramenant 15 codes, ça ouvre 3 autres quêtes. (il faudrait peut etre essayer cette quête en ramenant 10 et 20 codes pour voir ce que ça donne) *au lvl.23 je n'arrive pas à faire certaines quêtes (422,423,424 et 426) ce sont les quêtes avec daile et jina où il faut ramener des Intestin de Sanglier Lacéré entre autres. je ne sais pas pourquoi ces quêtes n'apparaissent pas, j'ai bien déco/reco mais ça n'a rien changé. j'ai demandé de l'aide aux GM/GS mais on ne m'a pas répondu... ;EDIT ces quêtes sont apparues au milieu du niveau 24, je ne sais pas pourquoi! *il y a un Objet lançant une quête dont la faction n'est pas la bonne: le Sac en Cuir Décoloré. je n'ai pas pu modifier le tableau... olivier "tidybear" aka jezabelle Fiche arme Bonjour Lirielle, Je connais pas trop le wikia mais j'ai constaté que je pouvais rajouter les fiches d'armes manquantes dans les bases de données. J'ai me suis donc essayé à remplir un modèle "Armes" dont j'ai eu accès en cliquant sur Modifier quand j'étais sur la page de la liste d'armes. J'ai tout rempli correctement et j'ai téléversé l'image en 37x37 de l'arme. Le seul petit soucis c'est que je n'arrive pas à faire afficher le nom de l'arme en gras à droite de l'image. C'est juste marqué "Serre", oui c'est une serre mais bon c'est déjà dit dans le genre^^. J'ai dû rater qqch je c pas, pourtant je suis pas blond... Dans la case image je ne sais plus quoi marquer pour que ça fonctionne correctement. J'ai regardé tes fiches et il y mystérieusement marqué "jpg" ^^, ça m'a pas trop aidé. Please help me !! Merci d'avance @++ Archax septembre 29, 2009 à 07:15 (UTC)Archax Fiche arme J'ai fais la fiche d'arme de la dent draconique féroce avec tes conseils et l'image va super. Il reste la partie Obtention et Amélioration qui s'affiche en code, je ne comprend pas pourquoi, pourtant le code a l'air correct avec celui du modèle. Si tu rectifies le tir, j'aimerais savoir comment tu feras, merci d'avance. @++ Sminion Bonjour, Je viens de créer la fiche d'une arme divine, le Sminion. Cette arme a 6 slots car elle est de rang divin, mais ils ne s'affichent pas sur la fiche malgré que dans le nombre de slots indiqué dans le modèle soit bien 6. Je ne sais pas où est le problème mais c'est important à mon avis que les six petits carrés noirs puissent s'afficher ^^. @++ :Corrigé, merci. --Lirielle octobre 2, 2009 à 14:36 (UTC) hey ^^ J'ai complété le tableau des amulettes avec mes infos mais voilà, je n'arrive pas à enlever le lien qui est automatiquement mis sur le nom de l'amulette (ça s'affiche en rouge) car je ne trouve pas l'utilité de mettre un lien, alors que toutes les infos sont données dans le tableau... sauf si il y a une bonne raison ^^ @++ Melisandra Mjolnir féroce Cc, Il y a un petit problème avec le tableau que tu as rajouté dans la fiche du mjolnir féroce, il est horizontal. C'est apparu quand j'ai voulu ajouter en dessous l'amélioration en mythique que j'ai ajouté. Ne pouvant pas accéder au code que tu as entré je te laisse le soin de corriger l'horizontalité de ton tableau. J'ai effacé l'amélioration car elle apparaissait dans le tableau aussi, malgré que je l'ai bien séparée dans la modification. :1. Le tableau est devenu "horizontal" parce que, lors de ta modification, tous les retours chariot ont été supprimés. Chaque ligne du tableau doit apparaître sur une ligne séparée du code. :2. Tu as en outre accidentellement effacé les signes de fin de tableau, raison pour laquelle les améliorations sont apparues dans le tableau. :3. Les 'améliorations' sont à mettre uniquement sur la page de l'arme normale. :4. Je réfléchis à une solution pour faire apparaître les variantes (sur toutes les pages) en-dessous du cadre de droite. :5. Merci pour tout tes ajouts! :--Lirielle octobre 4, 2009 à 09:53 (UTC) Lirielle. Les AP Bonjour, sur shaiya il passait une annonce comme quoi on serait recompensé en ap si on ajoutait des informations sur wikia, à ce jour je n'ai toujours rien reçu mais j'en ai peut-être pas mis assez ? :C'est juste une question de patience. La question a été posée aux GM et les AP suivront. --Lirielle octobre 14, 2009 à 17:05 (UTC) Solturas / Absalras Bonjour après environ 2500 morts de l'hydre Solturas (+48h) j'ai droppé la quasi-totalité des items du wikia sur son sujet mais aucun casque ou chapeau. Je me suis rendu compte par la suite qu'elle avait la même liste d'items que Absalras, je voulais donc savoir si je pouvais connaître la source de cette information qui me paraît étrange vu qu'après demande à moult personnes, aucune n'avait ouï dire qu'un drop de casque avait eu lieu sur un monstre et encore moins féroce ou héroïque. :Je me permettrai de taire mes sources ;) mais les vérifications que j'ai faites et les expériences des autres utilisateurs montrent qu'elles sont suffisamment fiables. Toutefois, il semble qu'elles soient basées sur une version plus avancée (épisode 4?) du jeu, ce qui peut expliquer ce genre de différences. Le mieux est probablement de retirer les chapeaux de la liste des drops. Quant au fait que les drops soient les mêmes que ceux d'Absalras, c'est parfaitement normal, beaucoup de monstres ont des listes de drops absolument identiques. --Lirielle octobre 15, 2009 à 08:47 (UTC) Quêtes: Missions Bonjour, En ce moment j'inscris les missions de toutes les quêtes que je fais. Mais souvent, les monstres/objets n'ont pas le bon nom. Que vaut-il mieux faire? Laisser la description telle qu'elle est en jeu (et rajouter le vrai nom en solution) ou la modifier pour que le bon nom apparaisse? Merci, --Cyoerraeth octobre 16, 2009 à 16:35 (UTC) Modification et ajout dans le wiki Je me suis permis d'ajouter le contenu Build , mais pas encore dans la page de présentation a toi de le faire :p Je me suis aussi permis d'ajouter dans les raccourcis les flèches et leurs utilisation Par contre il faut aussi ajouter les combinaisons de touche comme CTRL + Entré accès rapide à la conversation de groupe MAJ + Entré accès rapide à la conversation au canal échange Alt + Entré accès rapide à la conversation en guilde ensuite MAJ + 1 a 5 permet de changer rapidement la barre de skill de 1 a 5 sur ce bonne journée =) la page existe déja D accord , alors pensez a la mettre dans la page d accueil le contenu du wiki , a Builds qui reste non selectionnable ^^ :OK. --Lirielle octobre 28, 2009 à 14:19 (UTC) Panoplie Salut, Je suis en train d'ajouter les fiches des morceaux d'armure féroce, mythique ou héroïque. Il faudrait les ajouter aux panoplies des différentes classes correspondantes, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne peut pas m'inspirer des panoplies déjà faites car c'est des mots magiques simplement. J'aimerais donc savoir comment il est possible de compléter les panoplies d'armures^^. Merci d'avance, bonne journée. :Bonjour et merci pour tes précieuses contributions :). L'ajout aux pages "Panoplie (nom de la panoplie)" est automatique (mais prend un peu de temps). S'il faut compléter les tableaux des pages "Panoplies pour (classes)", je m'en occuperai. Merci. --Lirielle novembre 4, 2009 à 09:53 (UTC) Tableau (en tete) Bonjour, je viens de modifier totalement la page sur les niveaux de difficultés => Mode. Hélas je n'arrive pas a mettre en mode 'en tete' les cases : Facile, Moyen, Difficile, Ultime. Par en tete j'ettend en gras et sur fond gris. Comme j'ai fait pour Commentaire, Niveau max, experience, etc. Merci Edit : Je viens de trouver une solution en définissant moi même la couleur de fond mais si ya une facon de faire plus facilement je suis preneur ! Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:06 (UTC) Caractère zarbi Lorsque j'esseye de modifier cette page : http://fr.shaiya.wikia.com/wiki/Objet_lan%C3%A7ant_une_qu%C3%AAte J'ai des P qui s'affiche... Les P de polices, ok, mais heu ... il servent à quoi ? Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:06 (UTC) :Merci de ne pas toucher à cette page. Comme beaucoup de pages récapitulatives, elle est mise à jour automatiquement. Pour modifier ou ajouter un objet dans ce tableau, il faut modifier ou créer la page correspondante. --Lirielle novembre 7, 2009 à 22:41 (UTC) En faite je voulais voir comment créer des tableaux que l'on peut trier. C'est possible sans devoir être lier a une catégorie ? Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:43 (UTC) :Pour créer un tableau triable, utilise . --Lirielle novembre 7, 2009 à 22:47 (UTC) Je vais tester, merci Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:51 (UTC) j'ai un doute J'ai un doute, tu es un simple membre sur le wiki ou tu as plus de droits ? Car au départ je pensais que tu étais un admin mais en regardant de plus pret, non. Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:36 (UTC) :Si ;) Tu peux consulter la liste des admins ici.--Lirielle novembre 7, 2009 à 22:39 (UTC) => ok ^^ mais tu es seulement admin du wiki ou aussi de shaiya ? Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:42 (UTC) :Du wiki seulement. Je suis un simple joueur sur Shaiya. --Lirielle novembre 7, 2009 à 22:45 (UTC) ok ^^ Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:51 (UTC) Page expérience Hum ... Il s'est passé quoi avec la page experience oO ? Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:41 (UTC) :Regarde la liste des Modifications récentes. Tu verras qu'elle a été déplacée vers Expérience. --Lirielle novembre 7, 2009 à 22:44 (UTC) Ah d'accord ^^ Bon je vais modifier le lien page d'accueil alors ^^ Matheod novembre 7, 2009 à 22:52 (UTC) supprimer ip Lu, j'ai modifier une page sans voir que je n'était pas connecté et ca a affiché mon ip, Ya moyen de l'enlever ? merci Discussion:Chat :Je crains que non. --Lirielle novembre 8, 2009 à 10:04 (UTC) Ok merci quand meme Matheod novembre 8, 2009 à 10:17 (UTC) Archax Pour éditer, je copie-colle le modèle depuis un article déjà existant quand le code est visible; sauf pour les armes où je prend le modèle que tu as modifié il y a peu, car c'est le seul patron que j'ai trouvé vide et applicable partout. Si ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, dis moi comment tu veux que je fasses, je me ferais un plaisir de chang merci merci d'avoir mis le lien en forme pour shaiya sur linux car j'y arrivais pas ^^ d'ailleur l'éditeur ETR bug avec les liens externe ;-) lirielle tu es là ? c'est quoi ce chapeau haive niveau 15? :o :C'est un chapeau qui existe, même si les GM n'en font pas usage pour l'instant. Un chapeau avec 2 slots utilisable en 1~15 tu imagines... ;) --Lirielle novembre 13, 2009 à 13:07 (UTC) modèlé C bonjour, j'ai vu que tu avait effacé le modèle C. TU as dit : doublon non trop cours. Mais bon c'est justement fait exprès : devoir a chaque fois écrire est assez long alors que rend l'écriture beaucoup plus rapide et évite d'avoir trop de texte, non ? Matheod novembre 13, 2009 à 06:55 (UTC) :Bien sûr, mais on ne pourrait avoir que 26 modèles si on utilisait toujours ce principe ;) et il vaut mieux que le nom du modèle soit explicite pour qu'on sache grosso modo à quoi il sert sans devoir regarder le code source. --Lirielle novembre 13, 2009 à 13:05 (UTC) hum .. ceci est vrai mais il faut également noter que seul les utilisateurs avancé utilise les modèles, donc normalement ils sont censé connaitre le modèle C. Il regarde un coup et hop mais bon c'est comme tu veux sur ce point la. a voir Discussion_utilisateur:Matheod pas de réponse ? Salut et merci de l'accueil ! C'est pour moi un plaisir d'apporter mon aide ,surtout sur ce que je connais. Je ferais de mon mieux pour bien compléter ce site pertinent. PS: tu m'as peut-être déjà vu sur le site AeriaGames comme étant james971 ^^ Allez a+ Mob chaos Salut Lirielle !! Je compte aller faire un tour à chaos pour screener un peu du mob alor j'ai une chose à te demander (t'inquiète c'est pas le code de ta carte bleue ;)). J'ai vu que tu avais ajouté des fiches aux mobs de chaos, dont certains avec des images. Et je voulais juste savoir si ceux auxquels il n'y a PAS de photo, il fallait les faire ou si tu n'avais juste pas le temps de les ajouter... Tout ça pour m'éviter un voyage à chaos xD --Melisandra novembre 24, 2009 à 10:06 (UTC) re Merci ^^ sinon, tu as déjà refait la carte de chaos ? (en marron ?) ou je la fais ? et aussi, tu sais pourquoi dans la page des cartes, certaines ne s'affichent pas ? on voit écrit le nom en noir et en dessous le lien, mais pas de carte.... et encore : pour la grotte élémentaire, je t'aurais bien aidé mais j'ai aucune idée des mobs qui s'y trouvent (genre partie 1 tel mob, partie 2 tel autre mob..) En attendant, je fais la marche Cantabilie :) --Melisandra PS : et donc, pour la grotte élémentaire, si t'as un screen de la liste des mobs ou de la carte du donjon.... file les moi je te les mets sur le wiki (non je ne veux pas profiter de ton travail xD), ce sera déjà ça de fait ^^ insérer une image dans les tableaux panoplie pour archer Bonsoir, je viens de constater qu'il manquait des fichiers image dans la catégorie spécifiée en objet. J'ai essayé d'insérer les bonnes images (par exemple le casque d'ébène) que j'ai mis sur le serveur. Seulement, lorsque à l'endroit spécifié je fais insérer une image, je constate que j'ai deux fois la même image qui s'affiche avec tout les titres à côté. Peux tu m'expliquer comment bien faire la manipulation s'il te plaît. Je t'en remercie d'avance. Yetip0ilu :Le modèle est prévu pour utiliser automatiquement comme nom de fichier le nom de l'objet en jpg. Vu que tu as chargé un png, il ne le reconnaît pas.--Lirielle novembre 24, 2009 à 20:22 (UTC) mobs aidion Hey ^^ j'ai vu que les mobs d'aidion n'avaient pas de screen, tu les as ou je peux m'en charger ? t'as besoin d'aide sur une chose en particulier sinon ?? n'hésites pas :) --Melisandra PS : il n'y a pas de portail de sortie dans les runes auriziennes, celui au fond du donjon ne marche pas... ou en tous cas il ne fonctionnait pas il y a 2 jours, ce pourquoi je ne l'avais pas mis sur la carte ^^ Par contre j'avais complètement raté le colonel n°2 xD :Et une salle, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis de la refaire. :Quant à Aidion, oui, j'ai déjà les screens, faut juste que je trouve le temps ;) :--Lirielle novembre 25, 2009 à 21:45 (UTC) Oki, bon, bah je vais trouver autre chose à faire alors ^^ maquillages... pas de problèmes pour le déplacement...mais... où je mets les visages du coup ? pour les vais et les nordiens c'est tout sur la même page pour la présentation de la race mais je sais pas où trouver la page pour les maquillages humains et elfes(qui sont en cours ;)) :Tu as raison. Je vais uniformiser. Quant aux pages à créer... ben tu as trouvé je crois ;) --Lirielle novembre 26, 2009 à 11:43 (UTC) Modifications spéciales Bonsoir, J'ai récolté toutes les informations sur les panoplies de licorne pour archers. J'ai essayé d'ajouter des modifications dans la panoplie de licorne féroce mais je n'arrive pas à utiliser les modèles. Pourrais tu m'expliquer, pas à pas, comment ajouter un élément de l'armure s'il te plait. Je t'en remercie d'avance Yetip0ilu édition du tableau des Dagues salut le tableau des Dagues n'est pas à jour. j'avais déjà modifié le ganesha révéré il y a une semaine et là je viens de modifier la reine maipe héro mais ça ne s'actualise pas. je n'arrive pas à modifier le tableau, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ça stp. à++ tidybear salut lirielle j'aimerais savoir quelle marche à suivre tu as décidé pour les pages armes. c'est sûr que c'est plus pratique d'aller au pages des armes améliorées en cliquant sur le nombre de slots, pourtant je pense que certaines personnes doivent être un peu perdues. il faudrait rajouter la mention "cliquer sur le nombre de slots pour voir les armes améliorés" ou "Cliquez sur un symbole pour accéder à l'arme correspondante" (pas très explicite d'ailleurs) comme dans les listes d'armes (mettre ça à côté du tableau ou même dans la case des slots). ou bien laisser la section "améliorations" et "amélioration de..." ça fait doublon, mais si on a un modèle à copier/coller ce n'est pas un gros travail. dis moi parce que je modifie ou ajoute pas mal de fiches d'armes (bon là je vais en ajouter moins, j'ai fini de farmer argilla XD ). j'aimerais aussi savoir le but des lignes: |achat=Oui |butin=Oui |quête=Non j'essaye de les ajouter quand je peux copier/coller de quelque part, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert. merci, tidybear :en fait, je ne sais pas si ces lignes serviront. Le but serait d'ajouter aux différents tableaux (listes d'armes) la façon de se procurer chaque arme. --Lirielle décembre 5, 2009 à 22:17 (UTC) Oiseau Noir Noble Bonjour, Je suis d'habitude assez à l'aise avec les MediaWiki, mais là je suis un peu perdu dans la gestion des liens, modèles et autres .... Ne voulant pas faire de mauvaises éditions, je signale l'existence du bâton "Oiseau Noir Noble" qui est une version améliorée du "Oiseau Noir" avec 2 stats en plus : INT+3 et SAG+3. Je voulais créer une page du même modèle que pour Bâton_Arachnéen_Noble mais en vain. Pour ce bâton : Oiseau Noir Noble, je ne sais pas où il se récupère, je l'ai eu en don. Je suppose qu'on l'obtient dans le donjon d'Argilla, sur les Liches mais je n'ai pas de confirmation. Par contre, il existe bien, vu que je l'ai en ma possession. Pouvez vous créer cet ajout d'arme ? Merci XieOz décembre 15, 2009 à 23:32 (UTC) :Voilà qui est fait. Merci. --Lirielle décembre 16, 2009 à 01:04 (UTC) Page à supprimer Bonjour, Cette page est à supprimer : http://fr.shaiya.wikia.com/wiki/Lapis_Mystique%3Dedit ... petite erreur de saisie et je n'ai pas pensé à changer son nom avant d'en éditer une correcte :-( (je ne vois pas comment la supprimer moi même, surement une possibilité uniquement pour un admin) Merci . XieOz décembre 25, 2009 à 22:37 (UTC) :Effectivement, la suppression de pages est une fonctionnalité réservée aux admin. Merci. --Lirielle décembre 26, 2009 à 00:48 (UTC) Salut Salut Il faudrait modifier le tableau des quêtes de l'alliance et plus particulièrement la récompense afficher dans celui-ci pour la quête Des rose pour xp. tu as indiquer que la récompense etait une pierre d'xp moyenne (12h) alors que s'est une pierre d'xp 7 jour la récompenses. J'ai modifier directement sur la fiche de la dite quête mais impossible de modifier le tableau puisqu'il apparait pas quand je fais modifier la page ;) :Ca se corrige tout seul. Merci ;) --Lirielle janvier 10, 2010 à 09:09 (UTC) What's Hot Wikia spotligths Bonjour, Le staff de Wikia a choisi ce wiki pour apparaitre dans le nouveau type de spotligth, le What's Hot spotligth. Plus d'informations ici. à bientôt Cywil janvier 12, 2010 à 17:36 (UTC) Des roses pour XP Salut, Je me suis permis de défaire ta modification sur cette quête car comme préciser sur ce topic ( http://fr.forums.aeriagames.com/viewtopic.php?p=68857#68857 )tout en bas de la page, la quête est disponible qu'une seule fois par compte et non par personnage. Petite bourde de ma part !! Bonjour en voulant modifier les infos de la page Pilliard du bois gelé les images on disparues je tiens a m en excuser d avance c etait involontaire de ma part :Pas de souci, c'est corrigé ;) --Lirielle février 6, 2010 à 09:58 (UTC) Un menu plus intuitif Bonjour, j'ai quelques suggestions pour rendre le menu de gauche plus intuitif : y ajouter ceci: _____________________________________ Personnages->''Races'' ->"liste des races" ''->Classes -> Compétences ''->"liste des descriptions des compétences par classe" ''----------------->Builds ''->"liste des builds par classe" Cartes->Cartes de l'alliance->"liste des cartes alliance" ------------>Cartes de l'union->"liste des cartes de l'union" ------------>Cartes mixtes ->"liste..." ------------>Donjons->"liste..." ________________________________________ ce ne sont évidemment que des suggestions, mais ce menu (que je ne sais comment appeller) mérite à mon avis une petite révision Bazk31 février 21, 2010 à 17:24 (UTC) Post sur wiki shaiya Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment modifié un template svp ? Modification Je n'arrive pas à modifier un template aidez moi svp : Les modèles sont parfois très complexes. Il n'est pas souhaitable de les modifier sans une bonne connaissance de leur syntaxe. Que souhaites-tu modifier? --Lirielle avril 5, 2010 à 17:51 (UTC) il repop tout les combiend de temps le dragon phantasmagorique Moi je voudrais ajouter des infos sur les capes 41 et 48, mais impossible de changer le template. PanPan. quete accompli lvl 41 combatantm salut jai acompli la quete et mis ds entrepot je me suis inscrit au formulaire mais apres plus rien comment obtenir ma recompense quete des couteau de bronze et viande fraiche merci de repondre svp Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Lirielle! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:14 (UTC) une pierre a l'édifice salut j'ai modifier quelque info pour donné plus de pressision dans les builds et les lapisia et mis a jous les rang PvP on peut tous aidé :Bien entendu. Bon travail et merci. --Lirielle août 17, 2010 à 20:06 (UTC) coucou lirielle je ne sais pas si tu t'occupes encore de ce wikia, mais beaucoup de pages sont saccagés (volontairement ou non) par des utilisateurs non enregistrés. il serait vraiment dommage de voir tout le travail accompli détruit à cause de la facilité qu'a n'importe qui à modifier les pages. je suggère que le contenu de certaines pages soit donc verrouillé (j'ai vu ça sur d'autres wiki) ou au moins que seuls les utilisateurs enregistrés puissent le modifier. EDIT je viens de créer un wiki pour expliquer le pvp 1-15 aux nouveaux darks. regarde ICI. étant admin sur ce wiki j'ai pu voir qu'il est possible de restreindre l'édition des pages et de bloquer les nouveaux contributeurs et les anonymes. je pense que ce serait bien de le faire pour quelques unes des pages comme l'Acceuil (qui a récemment été blanchie par un anonyme). si tu n'as plus envie de t'occuper de ce wiki, je te demande de me mettre admin, je pourrais ainsi éviter un peu de saccage. je pense bien que tu puisses être réticent à faire cela, mais tu as pu voir le travail que j'ai accompli ici. amicalement, olivier "tidybear" novembre 27, 2010 à 14:08 (UTC) Bounet décembre 15, 2010 à 16:10 (UTC) Casque lvl15 Salut Juste pour confirmer l'existence des casques lvl15 avec 2 slots. Il y a 3 semaines, je suis tombé sur un vendeur a Iris qui proposait un casque pour war lvl15 avec les 2 slots. La semaine d'apres, toujours a Iris, j'ai trouvé un autre vendeur qui proposait un casque pour sin/hunt et un autre pour ani/heal. Ils etaient aussi pour le lvl15 et ils avaient 2 slots. (j'ai fait une capture ce coup ci :) ) Administration Bonjour, N'avais-je pas nommé un administrateur sur ce wiki ? Je dois passer régulièrement pour faire le ménage... —Wyz mars 3, 2011 à 21:33 (UTC) bonjours et derien ^^ je n'ais rien a faire donc je donne quelque astuces ^^